


maka menjauhlah (dariku)

by Amusuk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusuk/pseuds/Amusuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagaimana ini? Suaranya membuatku merinding. Sosoknya membuatku beku sejak pertama melihat. Telingaku berdenging seolah membuat keheningan baru untuk diisi oleh suaranya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maka menjauhlah (dariku)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wednesday, Never Say Good Bye](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32513) by loveyeollie. 



> Disclaimer: Any idols' name are used without their permission and doesn't represent the actual person in real life. I don't take any profit from writing this except to express. No copyright infringement intended. Any errors are mine. 
> 
> maka menjauhlah (dariku) (c) amusuk, 2013

. 

"Puas mengoceh?" _Ngiing_. "Sekarang ganti dengarkan yang akan bicara di depan sana." _Ngiiing_. 

Kubuka ponsel _flip_ putihku, berusaha mencari cara untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang entah bagaimana rupanya sekarang. 

Suara yang tadi mendiamkan seluruh mahasiswa di ruangan kini berbisik pada teman di sebelahnya, lalu berkata pada entah siapa di belakangku, "Absen," katanya, dengan diikuti suara kertas yang dibalik perlahan. 

_Ngiiing ngiiing._

Bagaimana ini? Suaranya membuatku merinding. Sosoknya membuatku beku sejak pertama melihat. Telingaku berdenging seolah membuat keheningan baru untuk diisi oleh suaranya. Saja. Ini aneh.

. 

Suatu waktu aku serius mendengarkan apa yang dijelaskan dosen untuk tugas kuliah gambar yang harus selesai hari itu juga. Sama sekali tidak mendengar temanku berbisik memanggil-manggil namaku. 

Mungkin si pemilik suara Hexos tadi itu mengambil lembar absen yang digilir karena beberapa alasan, karena berikutnya, kurasakan pundakku ditepuk pelan. Aku mengernyit dan bersiap untuk menyembur siapa pun itu yang berani menganggu di tengah-tengah fokusku. Berbalik, aku membuka mulut dan dalam hitungan detik, berubah menganga. 

"Sudah absen?" tanya _nya_. Menatap lurus ke arahku. 

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagiku untuk menggeleng pelan, pelan sekali. Dia pun menyerahkan lembaran itu padaku, aku mengambilnya, dengan fokus yang kini berantakan dan jantung yang tak lagi damai. _Tuhan_ , ini baru hari Senin, apa jadinya aku seminggu ke depan? 

Itu hanya diriku yang berlebihan tentunya, karena _dia_ hanya datang di hari Senin. 

Setelahnya, aku pun harus menanyai teman-teman di dekatku untuk mejelaskan lagi padaku yang telah disampaikan dosen tadi karena semua yang kudapat telah menguap entah ke mana. Konsentrasi dan segenap jam tidurku semalam sia-sia dengan begitu gampangnya. 

.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku dapat membedakannya dengan mudah. Aroma parfum lelaki yang menguar saat dia melintas. Tidak jauh beda dengan para lelaki lain yang juga memakainya, namun hidungku entah bagaimana dapat mengetahui itu dia hanya dari baunya. Bau yang melipur hidungku. Sungguh aneh. 

Dia kakak tingkatku, tiga tahun di atasku namun membaur dengan mudahnya dengan teman-temanku, terutama dengan para kaum adamnya. Dia pernah menulis namanya di papan putih bahwa namanya Wu Yifan, tapi aku tidak luput mendengar teman-temannya memanggilnya Kris alih-alih Yifan. Mungkin itu nama twitter-nya. Aku tidak tahu, dan tak ingin tahu juga. Dia juga pernah menuliskan nomor ponselnya di papan itu, namun aku tidak mencatatnya, meliriknya pun tidak. Tatapanku terlalu terserap oleh sosok yang tengah menuliskannya dibanding apa yang sedang ditulisnya. 

Tak mengapa. Toh, aku tidak butuh nomor ponselnya. 

Aku mulai mengamati lagi. 

Dia kini mulai menggambar di pojok. 

Hanya di saat dia menggambar, aku merasa tenang. Mengapa? Sebab dia tak akan pernah menatapku balik, dan aku pun bisa sepuasnya memandanginya yang tengah serius itu. 

Ya, hanya itu yang kubutuhkan. 

Hanya memandanginya. 

.

Suatu ketika dia di dekatku, menjelaskan padaku—dan teman-temanku juga—tentang makna di balik tugas yang hendak kami kerjakan sesiangan itu. Dan ketika itu pula, aku menyadari satu hal.

Bahwa dia bagaikan langit. Langit biru. Langit hampa. Dia hanya dapat terasa keindahannya saat jauh. Saat dekat, tahulah kalau dia hanya kekosongan. 

Sedekat ini, kau manusia. Sejauh mungkin, kau sempurna. 

Mungkin inilah permainan mengenaskan yang dihasilkan mata, dan telah mengelabui terlampau banyak orang yang mempercayai sesuatu bernama _“cinta pada pandangan pertama”_. Tetapi aku tidak. Aku tahu. Ini bukan cinta. Suatu hari nanti akan kucari yang lain. Ya. Seluruh debar yang kurasa hanya semu. Semu. 

  
  


Semu.

 

.

  
  



End file.
